


Emily Goodwin's Contagium Series: Character - Hayden Underwood USMC

by koalathebear



Category: Contagium Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Zombies, apocalpyse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I read this series, when I imagine Hayden, I think of Dean Geyer's portrayal of Mark Reynolds in the cancelled series Terra Nova - so here's a video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily Goodwin's Contagium Series: Character - Hayden Underwood USMC




End file.
